Sailor Crusade: Illumination of Love
'''Sailor Crusade: Illumination of Love 'is the 26th and final film in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. It is the second and last part of the two-part Sailor Crusade films. Plot The film opens when Eternal Sailor Moon and her Sailor Senshi head to outer space for the final battle against Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Chibi Moon, Helios, the Black Lady and Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon's "twin", remain on Earth to defend the planet against further attacks. Sailor Moon meets Tuxedo Mask on the Moon and share a conversation before Tuxedo Mask takes the ''Eternal Sailor starship to the future to find the Light of Hope. Meanwhile, Galaxia begins to harvest the Star Seeds of every human on Earth. Sailor Mercury locates a strange anomaly coming from the Moon, and Sailor Jupiter follows her to the Moon Palace, where the strange anomaly was located in. Sailor Galaxia senses their approach; the anomaly opens for them and they enter, but then the trap is sprung. They are brought to Galaxia's throne room, and she gloats that they will never escape. Suddenly in a flash, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter get their Star Seeds taken by Sailor Galaxia. Queen Serenity observes that the shine of two planets is fading, signalling the end of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, as they had became the first Senshi casualties of the Crusade. The news shocked Sailor Moon. A bright pink light appears in front of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, with Sailor Chibi Chibi at its center; as the light engulfs the Senshi, they find themselves transported into the throne room as well. They are surprised to find themselves there. Sailor Moon orders Sailor Galaxia to leave their planet, but Galaxia only laughs at them and fires a volley of blasts from her bracelets at Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, however, leap in front of her and are hit instead. Galaxia then takes the Star Seeds of Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, while the Outer Senshi (Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto) and the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Starfighter, Sailor Starhealer and Sailor Starmaker) arrive. As they fade away, they ask the Outer Senshi and the Sailor Starlights to protect Sailor Moon in their place. Sailor Moon tearfully begs them not to leave her, and Sailor Mars reassures her before she, in turn, disappears. Sailor Moon screams out her grief, then angrily demands that Sailor Galaxia give her friends back. Sailor Galaxia casually fires a blast at Sailor Moon that knocks her back, then shows her all of the Star Seeds that she has collected thus far, including the Star Seeds of the Inner Senshi, Princess Kakyuu and the Ayakashi Sisters. Meanwhile in the far future, the Eternal Sailor arrives at the Cosmos Basilica, a large palace at the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. Tuxedo Mask meets Sailor Cosmos, the lone resident of the Cosmos Basilica, and she asked Tuxedo Mask about her young daughter, Chibi Chibi. Tuxedo Mask gets a revelation that Chibi Chibi is in fact guarding Sailor Galaxia's own Star Seed after all, and had traveled to the time after the First Sailor Crusade where she discovered the Star Seed, which entrusted her to become its guardian. At the Cosmos Basilica, Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Cosmos that his world is in danger of destruction and asks her about the Light of Hope. Sailor Cosmos is reminded of traveling to the past to resolve conflicts caused by Chaos and reveals a powerful Sailor Senshi to be a certain Light of Hope. Back at Galaxia's throne room, Sailor Moon mourns the loss of her friends, unable to move even as Sailor Galaxia fires a blast from her bracelets at her. Sailor Saturn uses Silence Wall in front of Sailor Moon to protect her, but before the blow can strike, Sailor Moon, the Outer Senshi and the Sailor Starlights disappear in a surge of pink light. They find themselves back at the Moon Palace, where they reunite with the Sailor Crusaders and the Mau family. At the palace's command center, Sailor Moon personally communicates with Tuxedo Mask on the palace's communication system, which is linked to the Cosmos Basilica of the future. Tuxedo Mask informs Sailor Moon that he is certain that the Light of Hope may come from a powerful Sailor Senshi. The anomaly appears again, and the Outer Senshi rush into it, followed by the Sailor Crusaders. Sailor Moon and the Starlights also try to follow, but the anomaly closes before they could get into it. In the throne room, the Outer Senshi attack Sailor Galaxia, but she mocks them for their weakness. Sailor Saturn declares that she will destroy Galaxia, even if it costs her life, but Galaxia only laughs and says that she was the one who sent Mozuton towards Earth in 2005 so that Sailor Saturn would reawaken. She wanted to obtain all of the Star Seeds, including Sailor Saturn's. Sailor Galaxia attacks the four Senshi, breaking the Space Sword, Deep Aqua Mirror, Silence Glaive and Garnet Rod as they are hit. The Crusaders attempt to attack Sailor Galaxia, but their combined attack, the Crusader Asteroid Arrow, had no effect. Sailor Galaxia offers the Senshi the choice of working for her after giving up their Star Seeds; the Outer Senshi are offended by the offer, but the Crusaders accept, as they have worked with Galaxia in the First Sailor Crusade. Sailor Galaxia removes the Star Seeds of the four Senshi, and golden bracelets appear on their wrists. As their first task, the four Senshi remove the Star Seeds of their former allies as the four Outer Senshi just stand there, refusing to fight. Back at the Moon Palace, Queen Serenity suddenly senses that the shine of more stars has gone out. The Sailor Starlights and Sailor Moon arrive at Sailor Galaxia's throne room just in time to see the Outer Senshi fade away. The newly-arrived Senshi see that the Crusaders have rejoined with Galaxia and are stunned. At Sailor Galaxia's order, the Crusaders prepare to take Sailor Moon's Star Seed. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Starlights reluctantly battle the Crusaders, only to be overpowered by the Crusaders' combined might. As the Crusaders stand nearby and laugh mockingly, Sailor Galaxia rejoins them and asks if Sailor Moon has given up hope yet. Sailor Moon declares that she will not give up, but then notices the extreme destruction around her. Sailor Galaxia gloats over her power, but the Sailor Starlights still defy her. Sailor Galaxia orders the Crusaders to take their Star Seeds, but instead, they abruptly turn and use the bolts from their bracelets to attack Sailor Galaxia. When she is struck, however, no Star Seed appears, and the four Senshi are stunned. Sailor Galaxia observes that she has never seen Senshi able to resist her control, and congratulates them on their plan, but then takes their bracelets away. Sailor Ceres, leader of the Sailor Crusaders, glances toward Sailor Moon and tells Sailor Star Fighter to protect her, then she and the other Crusaders slowly fade away as they die. Sailor Chibi Moon notices the disappearance of the Asteroid Belt's glimmer from Earth, and realizes that Sailor Moon is in dire trouble. Sailor Galaxia then turns her attention to the remaining Senshi, and the Sailor Starlights protect Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Fighter encourages her, telling her that her friends all believed in her, and she does as well; they are not truly gone until Sailor Moon gives up. Sailor Moon's spirit is renewed, and she rises to continue the fight. The Sailor Starlights wonder if Sailor Moon might be the Light of Hope left by the legendary strongest Sailor Senshi. Sailor Galaxia hears this and, recalling the story of the First Sailor Crusade and the legendary Senshi, declares that Senshi to be her. She says that she had to rebuild the galaxy after all the destruction, and realizing that she couldn't rely on anyone else to do it, she collected all the Star Seeds in order to gain control of everything. The Sailor Starlights are stunned by this, wondering if the Light of Hope they were searching for was Galaxia herself. Sailor Galaxia begins her attack, but the Sailor Starlights attack with their combined move Supergiant Starlight Blaster, and even though Galaxia mocks them, they manage to wound her. She becomes angry then and blasts them with a powerful energy attack. The Sailor Starlights collapse to the ground, but Sailor Star Fighter still tries to attack again; Sailor Galaxia, however, stomps hard on the Starlight's hand, shattering her Sailor Star Yell. Sailor Galaxia then removes the Starlights' Star Seeds and their bodies begin to disintegrate in blue fire. A distraught Sailor Moon then summons the Eternal Moon Scepter, and takes the Starlights' Star Seeds away from Galaxia. Sailor Moon calls upon her power, filling the area with a warm golden light; it seems to have some effect on Sailor Galaxia, but she abruptly recovers and attacks, shattering the Scepter with her sword. However, the Silver Crystal glows inside Sailor Moon when the Scepter is destroyed. Galaxia admires the shine of the Moon Princess's Star Seed, but then attacks, taking the Crystal. Sailor Moon collapses as her sailor uniform dissolves into pink ribbons. Sailor Galaxia suddenly has a vision of her past: she realizes that Chaos is still gaining power, even though it is sealed within her, and is starting to take her over. She removes her Star Seed and, calling it her Light of Hope, tells it to fly away to where Chaos cannot find it. Sailor Galaxia declares that everything will end without that power awakening. As she prepares for her final attack, though, a tear drips from Sailor Chibi Chibi's cheek and begins to emit waves of pink light. The Silver Crystal returns to Usagi's body as she is bathed in the light. Sailor Galaxia realizes that this is the power of the Light of Hope. The Light of Hope's power coalesces into the powerful Sealing Sword. Usagi grasps the sword, and she is suddenly dressed in the Princess Serenity gown. Princess Serenity firmly vows that she will fight, and end this war. She raises her staff and Galaxia raises her bracelets, then they lunge towards one another as their powers erupt around them. The sword manages to shatter Galaxia's bracelets, but another sword forms on Sailor Galaxia's hand. Her eyes start to glow red and her bracelets shatter, and she transforms into Chaos Galaxia. With a furious cry, she takes to the air and attacks Princess Serenity. They fight until Galaxia shatters the Sealing Sword when she struck it with her own blade. In response, Serenity opens her hands where they were clasped at her chest, revealing the Silver Crystal affixed there. The light of the Crystal flares, and the determined Serenity flies toward Chaos. The intense light of the Silver Crystal began to dispel Chaos from Galaxia's body. In Galaxia's consciousness, a woman with long gold and red hair standing in a field of flowers sees the light from the Crystal shining upon her. She hears Serenity's voice and turns, revealing herself to be the true Sailor Galaxia. Serenity reaches out her hand; in the field, Galaxia does the same, and the flowers open to release a large number of Star Seeds, which are released into the air surrounding Serenity and Chaos, and Chaos is stunned. As Serenity's hand grasps Galaxia's, she takes hold of Chaos' hand in the real world and Chaos is forced out of Galaxia's body. Now freed, Galaxia thanks Serenity, saying that her shine lit up the entire galaxy. Galaxia leaves to guide the Star Seeds back to where they belong, in an effort to at least partially repair all the harm she has done. She heads to planet Earth first and meets Sailor Chibi Moon and her team, and revealed herself to be the real Sailor Galaxia. Together, they revive the fallen Sailor Senshi and Princess Kakyuu. In outer space, the Eternal Sailor returns from its journey into the future, bringing Sailor Cosmos. Tuxedo Mask reunites with Princess Serenity, and as they embrace, Tuxedo Mask finds himself dressed in the Prince Endymion outfit. They then find out that Chaos is taking on its true form: Sailor Chaos, and begins attacking the Earth. Princess Serenity then hears Sailor Chibi Moon's voice, and is overjoyed when she sees Galaxia, Sailor Chibi Moon's team and the revived Sailor Senshi appear from behind her, willing to join Serenity in their fight. Princess Kakyuu transforms into Sailor Kakyuu for the first time in 500 years, much to the awe of the Sailor Starlights, who realize that Princess Kakyuu is in fact a Sailor Senshi of their world. Sailor Cosmos initiates the battle with a powerful attack, while Serenity, Endymion, Galaxia and the Senshi charge into combat. They chase Chaos to the center of the Milky Way Galaxy, where the Galaxy Cauldron, a supermassive black hole, is located. The Senshi engage in a great battle until they use their combined power to perform a very powerful attack, the Sailor Galaxy Attack (Silver Crystal Moon Eternal Power), which knocks Chaos into the Galaxy Cauldron, never to be seen again. Sailor Cosmos tells Sailor Moon that Chaos may one day rise again to try and take over the galaxy once more. She offers Sailor Moon a choice: she can either go back to her everyday normal life, or to stay in the Cauldron with the other stars in their purest forms. Sailor Moon chooses to go back with everyone. Respecting her decision, Sailor Cosmos sends Sailor Moon back to her world, allowing her to meet up with the others, all alive and happy. Meanwhile, the Black Lady fades away because Chibiusa's timeline was fixed, but managed to thank Chibiusa for helping her finish her new mission. Sailor Cosmos and Chibi Chibi return to the far future while Serena goes back to her own dimension. Later following Professor Souichi Tomoe's funeral, the Inner Senshi and Mamoru stand near the Tsukino residence, facing the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu. After everyone says their final farewells, they disappear into the sky. Chibiusa meets Helios and Helios kisses her hand, making the other Guardians look at her until a voice calls out a UFO distracting them and giving Chibiusa enough time to hug Helios. The voice came from Ceres Ceres as she and the rest of the Crusaders happily watch and get ready to move on with their lives following the Galaxia that they knew and respected. Helios changes to Pegasus and flies away. Chibiusa runs after him begging him to stay and that she never got a chance to tell him her dreams. But Chibiusa smiles along with the others hoping to see him again. Chibiusa also returns to the future with Diana, saying that she will wait for her in the 30th century. Luna and Artemis decide that it is also time for them to return to the Moon as well to operate the Moon Palace. Elsewhere, the Inner and Outer Senshi are looking at the sky when they see shooting stars streak past. As Minako, Ami, Hotaru and Setsuna make wishes, Haruka observes that they are no longer shooting stars, but have returned home to be stars that shine brightly in the sky. When Hotaru asks what she wished for, Michiru says that she has nothing to wish for, because she's happy right now. The girls embrace and continue stargazing. In Juban Park, Usagi walks on a path until she sits down on a bench, waiting for Mamoru. Following a prolonged silence, Mamoru arrives and sits beside Usagi. Usagi asks Mamoru how much he likes her. He wonders at the sudden question, but tells her that when he is with her he feels full of life. Usagi and Mamoru then kiss against the backdrop of the full moon. A collage of scenes takes place throughout the credits: * The lives of the Solar System Sailor Senshi after the Second Sailor Crusade. * In the Spirit Dimension, the Knights of Endymion, Diamond and Sapphire play a game of Moonopoly, only to be joined by the spirit of Souichi Tomoe. * In the space-time paradox, Kaolinite, Esmeraude and the Five Witches play poker. * In Dysnomia, the revived Ayakashi Sisters welcome Galaxia, the teenaged Queen Nehellenia and the Sailor Starlights to their cosmetic store. Petz recognizes Galaxia as the bravest Sailor Senshi she once knew, while Galaxia said that it is Sailor Moon who was the bravest. * Galaxia and the Sailor Starlights rebuild Crystal Tokyo and Kinmoku. * Reactivation of the Planetary Castles. After the closing credits roll, the director informs Usagi that Chibiusa was in fact her daughter and she must do something about it. Cast Trivia * The final scene of Usagi walking at the park is a reference to the ending of the 1994 Taiwanese film Vive L'Amour. References to the Sailor Moon series * The film is named after the final episode of the original Sailor Moon series: Usagi's Love: The Moonlight Illuminates the Galaxy. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Films